Midwest Confederation
The United Confederation of the Midwest, more commonly known as the Midwest Confederation, the Confederation '''or just the '''Midwest, is a major post-war faction located in the Midwestern regions of the former United States of America formed from an alliance of various settlements and city-states united under trade and a similiar banner before merging into a single state. The Midwest Confederation is based within the borders of the pre-war Great Midwest Commonwealth with holdings beyond that in nieghboring states west of them. History Origins and Foundation When the bombs fell on October 23rd, 2077 during the infamous event known as the Great War, the United States of America and the rest of the world was swept underneath a wave of nuclear fire which scourched the Earth and left billions dead. Within the Midwestern parts of the United States, the region had been sparsely populated for years and was thus not targeted as much compared to the more populated East and West Coasts by China during the Great War leaving the region scarred, but largely spared in comparison to the rest of the country. A decade after the war's end, the survivors left and quickly established new settlements and city-states in the ruins of the former United States. The Columbus Alliance As the survivors left and the settlements and city-states grew, one stood out in terms of size, population, resources and military force that being Columbus which was based in the same pre-war city in the former state of Ohio. Columbus possessed large sums of natural resources, material goods, and clean water reserves and its leaders used it to influence other settlements and establish new trade routes all across the Midwest and grow its borders and territory. The deal worked and it began to spread its influence across the former Midwest and establish itself as a formidible power in the region. The settlements soon joined and alliance which was commonly known as the Columbus Alliance due to the influence and leadership coming from columbus and would remain that war from 2088, when the alliance was established, until 2188 when the alliance was reformed into the Midwest Confederation after most of the pre-war Midwest fell under the banner of the Columbus Alliance. Government The Midwest Confederation is a confederation of various different states and territories with a government structure similar to that of the pre-war United States, though it's far more de-centralized than the former United States with each state holding sovereignty levels near-equal to that of a sovereign nation. The only thing that kept these states from breaking off was the loyalty of their security forces to the central government in Columbus as well as the various trade routes and supply routes which would weaken any rebellious army immediately. Each state elects representative to the Council of Representatives, the legislative body of the Midwest, and can elect their own politicians as well to their own local legislative bodies. Most of them were based off of the pre-war United States government, though some do have pre-war European style parliamentary systems. Military Initially, the Midwest Confederation was defended by various militias that were formed to protect their various settlements. The military was completely decentralized. Following the formation of the Midwest Confederation as a strong state, the armed forces was centralzied and the militias were reorganized into the Midwest Armed Forces. The MAF is made up of three four different branches; the Army, Air Force, Maritime Corps, and Military Police Forces. Army The Midwest Army is the ground warfare branch of the Midwest Armed Forces and are the largest branch of the entire military. The Midwest Army is comrpised primarily of volunteers with conscription being legal, but only enforced during wartime. The Midwest Army is made up of professionally trained soldiers and an evolution from the regular militias that preceded them thanks to trade from other nation states, primarily the NCR. Midwest soldiers are trained like pre-war American soldiers and have access to surviving American Military gear and armor, but decorated with Midwest emblems, symbols and colors. There currently exist twelve infantry regiments and batallions within the Midwest Army with two airborne divisions, eleven armored and mechanized divisions, and seven cavalry divisions. Air Force The Midwest Air Force is smaller than the army, but remains significantly large and is one of the largest post-war air forces in the post-war Midwest. The Midwest Air Force has access to surviving pre-war aircraft, which is far more prevelant due to the Midwest being less populated than the rest of the pre-war United States. The MAF possesses over 100 Lockreed P-80 jets and 20-30 F-108 "Rapier" fighter jets. Most of the air force uses surviving civilian aircraft converted for military usage and is very prominant in the region and helps maintain the confederation's control over the skies. Smaller cargo planes and parachute planes are used by the airborne divisions in raids and around 100 VB-02 Vertibirds and helicopters are also in the Midwest Air Force's inventory. Maritime Corps Despite being largely landlocked, the Midwest Confederation has control over the former State of Michigan and thus has sigificant water reserves within its borders, including the various rivers in the region which are all patrolled by the Maritime Corps. Despite being the smallest branch of the armed forces, the Midwest Maritime Corps still retains sigificant equipment and weapons that help patrol the confederation's waterways and helps prevent raiders and other enemies from sneaking into the vast frontier of the Midwest. Military Police Forces The Military Police Forces are the military law enforcement branch that is tasked with defending the nation's towns and settlements. All law enforcement beyond the local communities and settlements are military police as a means of properly defending the territories of the Midwest knowing that it's spread out population and large territory size leaves it vulnerable to be attacked from any fronts. Category:Post-War Countries Category:Post-War Factions